Lucky Meets Fan Fiction
by xxxDataErrorxxx
Summary: Lavi and Tyki comes across a fan fiction about them


**Title: **Lucky Meets Fan Fictions  
**Fandom:** D Gray-man  
**Pairing: **Tyki/Lavi (Lucky!)  
**Rated: **M  
**Summary: **Lavi and Tyki comes across a fan fiction about them.  
**Warning(s): **Mentions of sexual intercourse, boy on boy (Yaoi) and cussing.  
**Disclaimer: **Characters do not belong to me. Fan fictions mention in this fanfic do belong to me, though.  
**Author's Note: **I've put this up early only because I won't be here on my birthday.

I would like to thank Artemis89 for being the first person to say Happy Birthday to me in advance. It was very nice of you. =]

* * *

**Lucky Meets Fan Fictions**

Emerald green eyes were focused on the computer screen. His right hand on the mouse, clicking on random emails. Lavi sighed at the lack of interesting emails. All of them were either fan mail or rather creepy emails to the point that it could be called stalking.

'_Fan mail…. Crazy stalker email… More fan mail…Psycho girl who's obsessed with me…Another crazy stalker email…A picture of Allen and Yu on their vacation at Italy…. Eh?'_ He stopped scrolling when he saw and email titled, _"Lucky Fan Fiction."_ Index finger tapping the mouse, he clicked on the email and then on the link inside of it. Wondering what fans have come up with about them.

Scrolling a bit, he came across an interesting looking fan fiction. Glancing behind him at the bed, Tyki was focused on the newspaper he was reading and not on Lavi. Looking back at the screen, he clicked on it.

"_Would you like to here my New Year resolution?" His other hand move down to the bulge in Lavi pants. Coaxing it to full hardness, he continued rubbing him through his pants. Lavi began to pant and moan, losing all sense of thoughts. Unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, he took hold of Lavi's arousal and began pumping him. Swiping his thump over the leaking head every so often._

"_My New Year resolution is, to make you moan…" He pinched the tip of the leaking organ in his hand, enjoying the long moan he got from the redhead._

"…_To make you beg…" He slowed down, stroking him slowly._

"_Ty--Tyki…" Lavi whimpered. His legs were ready to give out on him. If it wasn't for Tyki's hold on him, he would have fallen to the floor. He was so close to his release but that torturous hand was going so slow! He felt that he needed to get some revenge on the Noah standing behind him. Taking a deep breath, he grinded his ass against Tyki crotch, smiling in triumphant at the sharp gasp he got from the Noah. _(1)

"Hmph. Wouldn't be surprise if that really was his New Year resolution…" He mumbled, face slightly red.

'_This is what people do on their free time? What a bunch of losers…'_ (2) Going back to the list of fan fiction, he clicked on another one.

Tyki looked up from his newspaper and raised an eyebrow. Usually by now, Lavi would have crawled back in bed and curled up right next to him. What could have grabbed his little bunny's attention?

_'Lavi opened his door, completely tired from the mission he came back from. He scanned the room only to see a certain Noah sitting in __**his**__ bed, smoking a cigarette in __**his**__ room._

"_Tyki…" He growled out, reaching for his innocent._

_Said person smirked and blew out a puff of smoke, "How about a little game, Usagi-chan?"_

"_What makes you think I wanna play a game with you?" Lavi spat out._

"_Lets make a deal then." He got up from Lavi's bed and put out his cigarette. Taking a few steps closer, he stop when he saw Lavi reaching for his innocent again._

"_**We**__ are going to play a game of strip poker," He paused, looking at Lavi for an reaction, "If I win, I get to have my way with you. If you win, I'll tell you everything you want to know about the Noah's."_

_Intrigued by this, thinking how helpful it'll be to find out everything about the Noah's. He thought about it for a moment._

"_Wait… what do you mean that, if you win you get your way with me?" _

"_It means I'll __**have **__my way with you." He whispered huskily into Lavi's ear, licking a long path from his neck to his ear. Arms suddenly wrapped around his waist, pulling him against Tyki's chest._

_Lavi let out a small gasp and shivered at the sudden closeness and from odd sensation he was feeling._

_Tyki let out a small chuckle at Lavi's reaction, causing a small blush to appear on his face from embarrassment._ (3)

"What are you reading?" A deep voiced asked from behind him. Startled, Lavi jumped out of his seat and glared at Tyki. Chuckling, Tyki sat down on the chair and pulled Lavi onto his lap. Resting on his head on Lavi shoulder he asked again.

"What are you reading?"

Leaning back against him, Lavi sighed, "Fan fictions. You know, what those crazy fan girls write. (4)"

Yellow eyes looked at the computer screen and briefly read what was on the screen.

"You would have so broken into my room in the Black Order." Lavi said.

"Most likely yes." Tyki said, not bothering to deny it.

Going back to the list of fan fictions, Tyki clicked on another one.

" _Bunnies, my favorite food." He took off his hat, coat, gloves and tie._

"_I wonder how they taste with whip cream," He whispered huskily, pulling out a can of whip cream._

_Straddling the boy waist, he made a path of whip cream from his navel all the way to his neck. He began licking up the cream, making Lavi, whimper and pant. Reaching a pink nipple, he began to lick, nip and suckle at it. Slowly and torturously , taking in the moans and gasp he was letting out. Letting go of it with one last lick, he took the cloth out of Lavi mouth._

"_I wanna hear you better." He continued to lick up the rest of the whip cream. Lingering on his neck, he bit and lick, making a dark red mark appear._

"_Perfect." He whispered in his ear._

_Lavi narrowed his eyes at the hickey on his neck. _(5)

"Why can't you be as submissive as your are in this, hmm?" He asked.

"So sorry for not wanting to be tied up." Lavi said, going back to the list of fan fiction.

"I wonder how they come up with this. Don't they like have a life? (6)" He asked, ignoring tan hands that were making its way up his blue pajama shirt.

"Instead of reading it, we can act it out." Licking the shell of Lavi ear, he smirked at the small shiver that ran through his body.

"Can't act out me attacking everyone in the Black Order with a bunny army. (7)" He pointed out with a grin on his face.

"No, but I can.." Tyki began, running his lips down Lavi neck, nipping and kissing his way down. Reading these some what graphic fan fictions can aroused a person to a certain point.

"Can what? Fuck me senseless?" Lavi teased, earning a sharp nip on his neck.

Using his teeth to pull down the pajama shirt exposing a bit of Lavi shoulder. He continued to lick and nip on the creamy smooth skin.

"Lovely, I can do more then fuck you senseless." He stated.

"Prove it."

With that said and fan fiction forgotten, nothing but moans and whimpers could be heard all night long.

* * *

**Not as good as I wanted to be. In my opinion it sucked. :P**

**(1) My New Year Resolution Is… (fan fiction title)**

**(2) ……..Did he just call me a loser? O_o**

**(3) Why You Shouldn't Play A Game Of Poker With A Noah (fan fiction title)**

**(4) I am not crazy, thank you very much! **

**(5)The Bunny, The Fox & Whip Cream (fan fiction title)**

**(6) Stop insulting me! I do so have a life! …….Okay I lied. I'm all alone. D:**

**(7) Attack of The Bunnies (fan fiction title)**

**Happy early birthday to me! This originally was suppose to be up on Friday this week (my birthday :P). I won't be here so I decided to put it up early. Read and review please.**


End file.
